The present invention relates to a vaginal contraceptive that is capable of providing both a physical and a chemical barrier to sperm access to the cervix.
One type of contraceptive device that functions to shield the opening to the cervix as well as optimally locate and distribute spermicide within the vagina is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,593. Basically, the shield disclosed in that patent comprises a relatively thick flexible supporting rib structure bonded to a relatively thin flexible film. The rib structure includes a circumferential rib and a series of internal ribs connected to the circumferential rib. The spaces between the various ribs, in combination with the thin film, provide reservoirs for a spermicidal composition. The shield can be bent into a U shape to facilitate insertion into the vaginal cavity, and the rib structure provides sufficient rigidity to cause the shield to return to a generally planar configuration to keep the film and coated spermicide in contact with the vaginal wall.
The shield disclosed in the above-described patent is sound in both structure and function, and it is desirable to improve upon certain aspects thereof. In particular, it is the object of the present invention to provide a novel contraceptive device that incorporates some of the basic principles of that shield but that does not require the bonding of a film to a separate rib structure, and therefore is easier to manufacture. Specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel one-piece conception barrier that can be fabricated using injection molding or compression molding techniques. It is also an object of the invention to provide a conception barrier with improved spermicide receptacles that function as progressive impediments to inactivate sperm. A further object of the invention is the provision of an intra-vaginal conception barrier that can be easily inserted and removed, as well as a device for assisting the insertion and removal thereof.